Forever an Obsession
by CharlieBoneFan
Summary: Sequel to "Desire Leads to Obsession." Danny is older now so that makes it harder to control himself around Sam. Every minute they are apart, it physically starts to kill him. What is he to do?


**A/N: A lot of people wanted a continuation of Desire Leads to Obsession so I decided to attempt a continuation. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Snow fell from the sky, coating Amity Park in a white blanket. The chilly air was enough to drive anyone back into their homes seeking warmth. However, in the park, a group of friends didn't want that luxury. They stayed outdoors playing in the snow.<p>

Tucker laughed as a snowball was thrown at him. He quickly dodged the ball of ice and crouched down to pack some snow together to form his own ammunition. Sam was too fast. She already launched a newly formed ball of snow at him. The snowball hit him in the chest. The snow flew in different directions from the impact. Some even sprayed his face. Tucker dropped his half-finished snowball in shock as the cold snow melted on his face.

Danny, leaning against a tree, was laughing at his friend's surprised face. He would have joined in on the fun if it were not for the fact that his arm was severely bleeding. Only a few moments ago, a ghost attacked him and left some damage in his wake. Of course, Danny won the battle but with injuries.

Sam giggled and walked over to Tucker, who was still on the ground. She held a hand out to him and pulled him up once he took her hand. Danny growled at the sight of Tucker holding Sam's hand. He quickly pushed himself off the tree and limped over to Sam and Tucker. Sam heard the snow crunch under his feet and turned around to face him. She gasped at the sight of his arm bleeding. His winter coat was turning a darker shade of black than what it normally was. She immediately let go of Tucker's hand and closed the distance between herself and Danny.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam said breathlessly.

"Fine" Danny grumbled as his eyes narrowed at Tucker. Tucker flinched away from his best friend's cold gaze.

"Let's go to my house and patch you up" Sam said. She grabbed Danny's good arm and draped it over her shoulders. She slowly turned around and started to help Danny back to her house. After a minute of walking, or limping on Danny's part, Sam looked over her shoulder. Tucker was still in the same spot staring at their retreating figures. "Tucker, aren't you coming?!"

In the distance, Sam saw Tucker shake his head. He turned around and began to walk in the direction of his own home. Sam whipped her head around and glared at Danny.

"What is your problem?" Sam demanded.

"What do you mean?" Danny questioned as he stared ahead.

"You've been treating Tucker horribly for the past two years. You are seventeen years old. You need to get over whatever it is that is making you treat Tucker so horribly" Sam said angrily. Danny sighed. It wasn't his fault.

"It'll try my best" Danny said with a weak smile.

Sam nodded. They reached her house and went up to her room. Sam's parents were too busy discussing something in the kitchen to notice the bloody boy and their daughter entering the house. The trudge up stairs was difficult, but once up the stairs, Sam set Danny down on her bed.

Danny's eyes skimmed the room as Sam went to the bathroom to get a first aid kit. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was exactly the same as it—

"What is that?" Danny whispered to himself as his eyes landed on a small object almost touching his hand, for it was propped up against the pillows on Sam's bed.

"Isn't it cute?" Sam said as she walked into the room with the first aid kit in her hands. Danny's breath hitched as Sam picked up the small stuffed doll and cuddled it to her chest. She placed a kiss on its cheek before setting it back in its place.

"When did you get that?" Danny said softly. Inside he was panicking. He was with Sam 24/7, and he never remembered seeing her buy the doll.

"Yesterday, when you went to go fight Skulker" Sam answered. She sat down on the bed and removed Danny's black coat. She inspected his arm and began flushing it out with alcohol. After she finished cleaning the gash, Sam's covered his arm in gauze and surgical tape. Once she was finished, Sam packed up all her supplies and left the room to put the kit back. However, Sam never noticed how Danny's eyes never left the Danny Phantom doll.

_The next day…_

Danny walked down the hallways of Casper High looking for his best friend, Tucker. Unfortunately for Danny, Sam woke up with a cold from the time they spent outside the day before. He would have also skipped school to stay with Sam, secretly of course, if he didn't promise Sam yesterday that he would talk to Tucker. Danny groaned. Staying away from Sam actually gave him physical pain. His healing abilities kicked into overdrive when he was next to Sam, but now that they were apart, they were barely doing anything. His eyes glowed green the whole time.

Finally, Danny spotted Tucker after the bell rang to signal school was over. Danny ran over to Tucker, the chain on his jeans jingling in the process. "Tucker, hold on man!" Tucker's eyes widened. He froze in place.

"L-L-Look Danny, I swear I d-didn't mean anything. I-I-It won't happen a-again. I promise" Tucker stuttered. Danny scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Tucker, I—" Danny began as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tucker jumped five feet in the air. He landed on the ground and covered his head with his hands.

"Don't hurt me!" Tucker screamed, cowering in fear. Danny took a step back. His eyes grew into saucers. Tucker was afraid of him. Terrified.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tucker" Danny said as he crouched down in front of Tucker. Tucker lifted one arm away from his face and looked Danny up and down. Danny could tell he was trying to determine if it was safe or not. "I wanted to talk."

Tucker slowly uncurled himself and stood up. "What did you need?" Tucker asked. He didn't look Danny in the eye, and there was a tremor in his voice.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been a terrible friend. I've been treating you so badly that Sam yelled at me yesterday."

"I've noticed" Tucker said quietly. Danny looked down at his black sneakers.

"Can you come over to my house? There's something I need to tell you" Danny said.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sam won't be there. She's home sick" Danny said quickly. Tucker looked over at Danny.

"Okay then" he said with a weak smile. Danny and Tucker walked to Danny's house, and they went up to his room. "What did you need to tell me?"

"Promise me you won't tell Sam" Danny said.

"But—"

"Promise!" Danny hissed while turning to face Tucker. His eyes were glowing a bright green. Tucker flinched. Danny's eyes turned blue again when he gasped. "I'm so sorry, Tucker. I didn't mean to do that. It wasn't my intention."

"I-I-It's okay. I promise I won't tell Sam if it means so much to you" Tucker agreed. Danny breathed a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again, and they were neon green again. Tucker didn't say anything.

"First off, you know that all ghosts have an obsession, right?" Tucker nodded.

"Well on my fifteenth birthday, Clockwork paid me a visit. He told me that since I'm half ghost that I'm no different. I have an obsession too." Tucker's eyes widened.

"Sam" he breathed out. Danny nodded.

"Clockwork told me that I would do anything for her. If you haven't noticed, I'm quite possessive of her. Also, she is a key component to my life now. Just being near her makes me physically stronger. Mentally too. When I'm not near her, it physically hurts. Like right now. It is so painful. My heart and body scream at me to leave right now and go see her, but I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do it if I wanted to. Sam told me to make things better between us so that is what I am doing…for her. While I'm confessing all this, I might as well say I have a shrine to Sam behind my NASA poster too. It used to make life without Sam bearable, but it doesn't work anymore. Oh, my powers act up too. Do you remember when I was protecting Sam from Dash and I almost turned into Danny Phantom? Well, that was one of those times and—" Danny rambled.

"Dude, shut up already!"

Danny stopped talking to look over at Tucker. He smiled. "I understand now. I'm not mad at you. We're brothers remember?" Danny laughed and wrapped Tucker in a hug. Tucker awkwardly patted his back. "You should go see Sam now. I don't want you to get sick." Danny smiled.

"Thanks" Danny said before turning into Danny Phantom and flying out the window. Tucker shook his head.

"Lovebirds" he mumbled as he left the Fenton household.

Danny flew as quickly as he could to Sam's house. The thought of just seeing her gave him a boost, and his speed picked up. He went intangible before crashing into her house. His body phased through the wall, and he ended up in Sam's room.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Sam asked from her spot on her bed. Her Danny Phantom doll was sitting on her stomach as she held a book in her hands.

"I wanted to check up on you" Danny said breathlessly.

"Why? You don't like to check up on Tucker when he's sick. You say it's because you don't want to catch his cold."

"I didn't come just for that. I wanted to tell you that Tucker and I made up. We're as close as we've ever been!" Sam smiled.

"That's wonderful" she chimed. Danny smiled. He walked over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's all thanks to you" he said, breathing in her scent. He only thanked her as an excuse to touch her. Sam blushed at the contact. He reluctantly pulled away before it seemed too weird.

_One week later…_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked down the halls of their school. Tucker was fiddling with his PDA while Danny glared at all those who dared look in their direction, male or female. He didn't want anyone to have a chance to even glance at Sam for a second. Sam was beautiful beyond words, even more so now that she was maturing. Because of this, more people tried to gaze at her stunning figure, so Danny had to stop them. Sam was oblivious to all the onlookers who ran away in fear. The only people who didn't retreat were the A-Listers.

Tucker walked into a nearby classroom for his class as Sam went to the restroom. The A-Listers walked up to Danny, who was now standing by himself in the middle of the hallway. Paulina was standing in the front.

"Danny" she purred. Danny looked over at the approaching group. He rolled his eyes and ignored them. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek. His head was forced to face the person touching him. Paulina smiled once Danny's eyes locked onto her own.

"What do you want, Paulina?" he growled. Paulina placed a hand on his chest. Her nails trailed up and down his torso teasingly.

"Danny, I couldn't help but notice for the past few years how you changed. Your clothes are darker and you're always so threatening now. I like it. It's like you're a bad boy now. So what do you say? How would you like to be my boyfriend?" Paulina purred seductively in Danny's ear.

Danny grit his teeth in anger. "No thanks. I would rather get mauled by a ghost" Danny replied. His eyes trailed back over to the door of the girl's restroom.

"Danny, I'd be a way better girlfriend than that goth freak" Paulina pouted. Danny opened his mouth to tell her off, but he was cut off from speaking when Paulina kissed him. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and explored the new area. She heatedly kissed him senseless, trying to get him to see how good of a girlfriend she would be. Danny put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her off him.

"You taste amazing" she said lustfully. To Danny's left, he heard a sniffle. His eyes went wide as he spun around to see Sam crying. She looked at Danny and ran down the hall with tears running down her cheeks.

"Sam!" he cried out. She kept running. Danny clenched his fist and eyes shut in concentration. He would not get angry. He would not get angry.

"It looks like I'm the only candidate left for you to choose from, boyfriend" Paulina said triumphantly. Danny's eyes snapped open. His mind and powers went haywire. She was the reason Sam was crying. She was the reason she ran away.

"Paulina" Danny said viciously as he turned around. His eyes radiated green. His hands glowed green. Energy crackled and hissed around his body. It looked like green electricity bouncing off his body. "This is your fault. You hurt my Sam. You broke her heart!" Danny's hand flew up and grabbed Paulina's hair. His body gravitated off the ground. Paulina followed not too far behind as she hung in the air by her hair. She screamed in pain. Tears and mascara streamed down her face.

"Stop! Put me down! You're hurting me" she cried. Dash, even though he was terrified, balled up his fists and jumped in the air. He punched Danny in the stomach. Danny's gaze directed to Dash. His eyes were murderous and blood thirsty. He swiftly flew in front of Dash after releasing Paulina.

"Prepare to pay" Danny's voice boomed. It had that same ghostly echo that it had two years ago. Danny raised his fists up and put them together. They charged up and began focusing on Dash.

"Don't move, ghost!" Danny abruptly turned towards the voice. His eyes narrowed. A growl escaped from his throat. The gun pointing at his head lowered.

"Danny?" Maddie and Jack Fenton whispered in disbelief.

"You will all perish" his voice resonated darkly. He moved one fist to point it at his parents. The other was still aimed at Dash. Maddie's eyes fixated on Danny.

"Get out of my son, ghost!" Maddie shot her Ecto-gun at Danny. The shot hit Danny on the chest. He flew backwards from the force. His eyes closed as he fell unconscious on the floor.

"Danny! Danny! Danny, wake up!"

Danny opened his eyes to see his parents hovering over him. Danny groaned and sat up. "What happened?" he questioned while holding his head.

"You were being overshadowed by a ghost, sweetie. But don't worry, we got him out" Maddie explained as she helped her son sit up. He nodded his head. Suddenly, his eyes went frantic as he looked around the hallway. Paulina was on the floor crying. Dash was trying to comfort her. Tucker was on his cell phone whispering urgently. Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Sam!" Danny shouted as he stood up. Paulina and Dash winced at the name.

"Danny, take it easy" Maddie scolded. She grabbed his shoulder to pull him back, but he shrugged it off. He sprinted down the hallway and out of sight of the public. He transformed in the middle of his running and jumped into the air. He zoomed through the sky and to Sam's house. He floated outside her window before going in. She was on her bed with her arms hugging her knees. Tears were running down her cheeks.

Danny took a deep breath before going into her room. She looked up as her dark room was filled with a greenish white light. As soon as she saw Danny, she turned her back towards him and began crying even harder. Danny flew over to the bed and stood in front of it. Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he heard footsteps.

"Samantha! Are you okay, sweetie? It sounded like you were crying when you came home" Sam's mother's voice said as it drew nearer.

Danny knew it wasn't called for, but his ghost side craved for Sam. It wanted to feel her, touch her, and heal her broken heart. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He tackled Sam on the bed and kissed her. He stayed as Phantom for a minute before changing back to Fenton, so his ghost side could feel a little satisfied. As the footsteps got louder, Danny intensified the kiss. Once again, it was uncalled for, but he licked Sam's bottom lip. The moment Sam moaned and opened her mouth, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. His tongue met hers in a fierce battle. That was also when the door to Sam's room opened to reveal a very shocked Mrs. Manson. She was too in shock to say or do anything, so she just shut the door and went downstairs trying to comprehend what she just witnessed. Danny continued kissing Sam for another minute, not because he thought it was necessary but because he felt that he could without Sam thinking it was excessive. He pulled away unwillingly to stare at Sam as she caught her breath.

Unfortunately for Danny, during their fake-out make-out Sam's tank top scrunched up so much that he could see the bottom of her black bra. The sight definitely didn't help his hormones or ghost side calm down. Sam looked down to see what Danny was looking at. She blushed and quickly pulled her tank top back down. She pushed Danny off and curled into a ball.

"You better not tell your girlfriend what you just did" Sam mumbled sadly.

"I would tell my girlfriend if I had one" Danny said. Sam didn't say anything. "Paulina attacked me. I swear. She said she liked my new look and attitude. It's not like I was trying to impress her on purpose."

"Then who were you trying to impress?" Sam said coldly. It wasn't very threatening considering she began to sniffle afterwards.

"No one" Danny lied. "I just thought this was a good look on me." Sam snorted.

"You're lying, but I'll let it slide…this time."

Danny got up and began to walk around Sam's room. His heart began to flutter and he began to physically ache again. He was getting frustrated. Not even being in the same room helped anymore. His obsession was getting worse and worse. What was he going to do? The only way he felt satisfied was touching her and making her smile.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked from on the bed. Danny turned around. His eyes were once again glowing green on their own again. Danny growled and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I, uh, gotta go" he said lamely as he transformed and flew back to his house.

Sam stared out the window. Something was wrong. Unexpectedly, a swirling portal appeared next to Sam's bedroom door. Clockwork came out of it, at least an old man version of Clockwork. The portal closed as soon as he was completely through it.

"Ah Samantha, you look worried. Is something wrong?" Clockwork asked as his body shifted into that of a kid. Sam's eyes got wide at the sight of Clockwork. It must be important for him to visit her house.

"You just missed Danny" she said quickly. Clockwork smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not here for Danny. I'm here to talk to you" he said impishly.

"Me?" Clockwork nodded his head.

"I wanted to talk to you about Danny. I know you've been worried about him. There are just some things he hasn't explained to you yet. I won't tell you what because that is his job, not mine, but I will tell you that Danny's trouble is only caused by his ghostly origins. You see, every ghost has an obsession, as you know, and Danny is no different. He's just having a little trouble controlling himself with his obsession. There is no need to worry about him. Everything is as it should be."

"His obsession? That's it. Isn't his obsession protecting the town? Is he ashamed of it or something? He can always come to me for help" Sam said firmly. Clockwork smirked but shook his head back and forth nonetheless.

"Protecting the town is only a part of it. He protects the town because he must protect his obsession. That is all I can say. In time, you will understand" Clockwork finished as he drifted back through a portal that appeared behind him.

"Wait! What is his obsession then?!" Sam called out. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face before he disappeared completely.

Sam fell back on her bed in defeat. Her mind wouldn't stop whirling. What could Danny's obsession be? Her eyes drifted close at the thought. She fell asleep wondering.

In the morning, Sam woke up to a faint light shining on her face. She opened one eye to spot the source of the illumination. She opened her mouth to scream, but she clamped her mouth shut to stop a sound from coming out. Danny Phantom was floating around her room. His hands skimmed across her stuff and every once and a while, he would pick something up and examine it. Sam was strangely calm and petrified at the same time. She was about to open the other eye to get better look at what was going on, but Danny started to turn towards her. She quickly closed her open eye and pretended as if she were asleep. Sam could feel Danny's presence get closer. Oh gosh, it was practically hovering over her now. Sam tensed and did the most logical thing a person would do in a situation like this. She quickly made a fist and punched Danny in the face. He made a grunting noise as he toppled over and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Ow, what was that for?" Danny moaned as he held his now bleeding nose. Sam jolted up from her laying down position and glared down at the teenage boy.

"What else am I supposed to do when someone sneaks into my room?!" Sam whispered harshly, so she wouldn't wake up her parents.

"I get it. Sheesh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the park today" Danny grumbled as he rubbed his bruised nose, which had stopped bleeding.

Sam eyed Danny, and he could tell she wasn't convinced. "I'll go, on one condition." Danny's face lit up with glee. He was dying to be near Sam, make her happy, and touch her.

"Anything" Danny breathed out.

"Tell me what your obsession is and I'll go" Sam stated defiantly. Danny's face fell at the words. His chest tightened a second later. He groaned, silently screaming in his head. Was he having a heart attack? Sam, however, took the groan as a sign that he was acting childish. "It's not that hard. It can't be that bad." Danny gasped for breath, he felt like he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He never felt this kind of pain before. Sam didn't notice his discomfort.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Please just get ready…quickly!" Danny said in a panic. Sam smiled victoriously. She hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Danny pushed himself off the ground and pulled himself onto Sam's bed. He laid their motionless as Sam got ready. The lock on the bathroom clicked before Sam stepped out. She was in her usual attire along with her black winter coat and hat.

"Ready!" Danny hopped off the bed and scooped Sam up bridal style in his arms. The pain and feeling of too little oxygen disappeared immediately. He flew them to the park. He landed behind a tree and transformed back to Danny Fenton. He grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her into the open clearing. Sam smiled and laughed as snow fell from the sky. She held her free hand out to catch the flakes. Along one of the sidewalks, Danny spotted a vendor. They were selling hot chocolate.

"Do you want a drink?" Danny asked as they drew closer to the man selling the beverages. Sam nodded her head. "Wait here." Danny let go of Sam's hand and walked up to the vendor. There were two people in front of him in the line. Danny patiently waited for his turn.

"Hey, dude! Do you see that girl over there?"

"Yeah."

"She's pretty sexy, huh?" Danny's head perked up as he listened to the conversation.

"You bet!"

"I'm going to go try and ask her out." Danny's head swiveled around to see some goth looking guy casually walk over to Sam and start talking to her. Danny's blood boiled. The guy's other friend was standing in front of a tree next to the vendor watching his friend. Danny looked around before going invisible. He overshadowed the guy standing next to the tree. He made the guy's body turn around and headbutt the tree. He quickly flew out of the guy and went back to his spot in line. The guy near the tree fell backwards and fainted. A small gash was on the poor fella's forehead. Danny tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. His turn finally came around, and he ordered two hot chocolates. He threw the money at the vendor before storming over to Sam. Thankfully, the guy was just leaving her. Danny whistled quietly as the guy tripped over Danny's invisible duplicate's leg. He smirked as Sam giggled.

"One hot chocolate, ma'am" Danny said as he handed Sam her drink. She rolled her eyes but took the cup anyway. "So what did that guy you were talking to want?" Danny asked while taking a sip of his drink.

"He asked me out on a date. I politely declined the offer" she explained. This statement heightened Danny's interest in the conversation.

"Why? He seemed like your type." Sam shrugged.

"I guess he's just not what I'm looking for. Besides, I already like someone" Sam said while walking away from Danny. Danny's heart stopped. She liked someone? Who did she like? He hoped it was someone he knew and liked or else he might literally kill the guy. Who knows what would happen in his ghost form?

"S-S-Sam, who do you like?" Danny stuttered. He froze after realizing what he said. He never stuttered around her in years. This topic must really be getting to him. Sam turned around to grin at him.

"You never told me what your obsession was, so you won't get any answers from me" Sam said playfully. Danny wanted answers, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"It's you!"

Sam stopped walking. Her hands tightened around her cup of hot chocolate. Danny froze too. He did not just say that! He slowly started backing away from her not matter how much it hurt.

"Danny, I—" Sam started as she turned to face him. Danny's eyes were wide with fear and rejection.

"I-I-I—" Danny stammered. He turned around and began to quickly walk away. Sam, however, wasn't going to have him run away. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist before he could get away. Danny stopped moving. He took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shut.

"Sam, let go" he hissed through grit teeth. Sam tightened her hold on him. A moan escaped his mouth. Sam never touched him herself. It was usually him that touched her first. He lost all control. Using inhumane speed, Danny spun around to grip Sam's waist. He pushed her against the nearest tree, which was ten feet away. It only took a couple of seconds with his powers. To the naked eye, only a random blur was seen. Danny began to kiss Sam as hard as he could. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck to deepen the kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes of making out. Oxygen just had to be necessary for life, didn't it?! When Danny pulled away, Sam looked up. She gasped at the sight of Danny's glowing green. He chuckled darkly before disappearing out of sight. Sam ran out from the cover of the tree to look around.

"Danny?" she called out.

Danny, unknowingly, was next to the restroom in the park. The guy from earlier, that tried asking Sam out, stepped out of the small building. Danny appeared in front of the guy and gripped the front of his shirt. He lifted the guy up with ease and pushed him against the wall.

"If I ever see you talking to my girlfriend again, then you won't ever be able to talk to another girl again once I'm done with you" Danny growled. "Let me just give you a warning!" Danny flashed the guy a toothy smile before raising his glowing hand to the guy's face. The guy thrashed around while trying to avoid the hand. He tried to scream, but Danny froze the guy's mouth closed. The glowing green hand touched the guy's face. Danny held it there for a few seconds. The skin turned an ugly shade of red and purple. He pulled away and disappeared. "You've been warned" Danny's voice faded.

Sam continued walking around the park looking for Danny. She held her arms close for warmth. Her breath billowed in a cloud in front of her. Danny appeared behind her and picked her up by the waist. Sam screamed. Danny laughed and put her down. Sam turned around to smack him on the arm. Danny took her abuse as a sign of anger. Danny's smile immediately disappeared. "I'm sorry, Sam. I couldn't control what happened. My body couldn't control itself. My ghost side just took over and kissed you. It's its obsession!" Danny said in shame.

"It is not just your ghost half's obsession. Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton are the same person. It is your obsession too" Sam said softly.

Danny turned around angrily. "It's not my fault you're my ghost half's obsession. I never chose to fall in love with you." Sam gasped.

"You love me?" Sam asked in shock. Danny glanced back at Sam. His eyes were still green from since he kissed her.

"How can I not love you? I am completely and utterly obsessed with you. I love you so much that I can't stand to be away from you. It literally kills me" Danny said. His voice resonated with a ghostly echo. It was the most amazing sound to her ears. It was so sexy.

Sam threw her arms around Danny. He used that as an opportunity to hold onto her. "I love you too, Danny." Danny didn't mean too, but his powers activated without his control. He transformed into Danny Phantom at the confession. His heart soared.

"You mean it?" Sam nodded. "Good because you are mine."

"Oooh, I like the way you talk obsessively. It's very attractive." Danny grinned and picked Sam up in his arms. He flew her back to her house and set her down. "Should we tell Tucker about us?" Danny shook his head.

"Let's make it a surprise."

_The next day…_

Danny and Sam were standing outside her house waiting for Tucker. "Why did you insist on staying last night again?" Sam asked Danny.

"I told you that it literally kills me to be away from you. Staying with you helped me so that I don't start to die. I had a duplicate at my house in case my Mom or Dad checked in on me. I was careful." Sam shook her head.

"This will take some getting used to." At that mark, Tucker ran up to the couple that was holding hands. He stopped once he saw the lovely scene before him.

"Dude, that's awesome. You two finally confessed your feelings. Did you tell her about you know what?" Danny nodded his head in confirmation. Tucker fist bumped Danny and gave Sam a hug in congratulations. Danny growled at the contact his girlfriend was getting from another male. Tucker backed up and held his hands up in surrender. He smiled innocently before moving past his best friends to head to school.

Danny and Sam walked with Tucker to Casper High. The student body stared in awe, jealousy, and hatred as the couple passed. Most, however, backed away in fear. Danny's eyes glared icily at everyone. That wasn't what put them off though. It was his radioactive neon green eyes that had them run away in fear. Sam chuckled.

"I could get use to the sounds of their screams" she said happily.

One thing was for sure. There was something wrong with Danny Fenton. Everyone noticed the day after his fifteenth birthday. Now they were itching for answers. Why was he so protective and possessive of Sam? And why did he have glowing green eyes? The only explanation they could think of was that he was overshadowed by a ghost that wanted Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta da! Merry Christmas! I hope you liked it. If you want, I decided to make one more part to this story if you want one. That is **_**IF**_** you want one. It would be about Danny and Sam while also Danny's secret possibly being revealed. Check out my poll to vote.**


End file.
